Glee & Golden Voices Zombie Apocalypse
by rainbowlover196752
Summary: The title says it all.


_Glee & Golden Voices Zombie Apocalypse Chapter 1:_

_Vicky's Point Of View:_

I don't really know what's happening right now, none of us do. Well except for Trinity and Puck, and maybe even Mike and Matt, but they are the ones that love to watch Horror movies, so they probably know what to do right now. Me and Nikita, and everybody else doesn't know what to do. We do know however that we are in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse. We also know that we have to get supplies, but to do that we have to leave the high school, oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you how we got here!

_Flashback:_

_Me, Trinity, and Nikita were on tour, and we just happened to be in our hometown: Lima, Ohio. Nikita and Trinity are Norwegian, Irish, English, and American. Me, well I'm just Mexican, but that's not the point. Me, Trinity, and Nikita met during preschool, and we all just moved into Lima. We were having the time of our lives, so of course we became best friends, so we made a band during high school, its called the Golden Voices. So when we found out we were having our tour come to our hometown, we were so excited! But we didn't know what was going to happen! This is what happened:_

_Airplane:_

_"Hey Vicky, have you seen my Facebook?! I have 9,000,000,000 followers!", Trinity said._

_"Yes Trinity, I saw, but you realize I have the same amount of followers too, don't you?!", I replied._

_"Yeah, but she joined Facebook a week ago, and when did you join Facebook? Oh yeah, a YEAR ago! So, I think she won!", Nikita said._

_"You guys! It's not a competition, okay?! I was just saying!", Trinity said after awhile._

_"Okay.", me and Nikita replied together. At that Trinity smiled and nodded. I just rolled my eyes, Trinity is sooo like her younger cousin Brittany, but her and Brittany are only one year apart, like me and Nikita, Nikita is older than me, and I'm the same age as Brittany. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to go on tour, all of our friends are in Lima, and so is one of our Mansions, but that's so not the point right now! Anyways we were talking about what again?! Oh well, I'll just skip ahead to Lima!_

_Lima, Ohio:_

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! We're finally here! Yeah, I get to see my cousins, and all of our friends, FINALLY!", Trinity all but screamed. I mean I was happy too, but not that happy! Wow I think she burst my eardrum! At least Nikita was too speechless to say anything!_

_"Eep! We get to see all of our friends!", Nikita screamed into my other ear. Wow, I really jinxed myself!_

_"Why are you so excited?! We saw them two and a half years ago, I mean, yeah that's a long time, but at least we saw them!", I shout back._

_"We are happy, because we are going to have the best time ever!", Trinity and Nikita replied at the same time._

_"Well we should go to our old high school first, does that sound okay?", I asked them. Their reply was simply a nod._

_McKinley High:_

_"Oh my gosh! BRITTANY! I missed you so much!", Trinity squeled from behind me._

_"Yeah! Trin-Trin! I missed you too!", screamed Brittany._

_"So, how have you been?!", I asked Brittany._

_"I've been really good! How have all of you been?!", she asked._

_"Good!", we replied all together. Then we burst out laughing, suddenly you here a squel from behind us. We all turned around to see that Quinn and Sam were standing there._

_"Oh my gosh, its' really you guys!", she then turns to Sam and says,"See I wasn't wrong!", she said doing what she calls, her happy dance._

_"Anyways!", Trinity says interrupting them,"Has anybody seen Noah?!", she said, looking around for him, she has liked him since the beginning of Junior High, and I know he's liked her since the beginning of Junior High also. Its weird that they never talked to eachother about eachother, but they can't shut up when they're away from eachother!_

_"Yeah, I saw him on the field, why?", Sam asked_

_"Okay, I'll see you later!", Trinity said before running off to the field._

_"So Sam, is Mike on the field?!", I asked him, you see I've had a crush on him since, well forever! So now I want to know where he is, is that so wrong?!_

_"Um...yeah, he's on the field too...", Sam said._

_"Okay, thanks bye!", I replied running off to the field. This trip just got a whole lot better!_

_When I took off running to the field, I couldn't help but to hear a strangled scream coming from under the bleachers, so I made a detour to get to the person, only to find a pale grey, I don't know what to call it, on the ground hovering over the poor woman. It was biting and ripping out it's throught. Why would somebody do something like that?! Then I noticed that the thing hovering over the woman, had its' guts ripped out. But, then how is it still alive?! Suddenly I hear shouts behind me, and strong, warm arms pull me back. Then I see Trinity and Puck with guns in their hands, one pointed at the thing, and the other at the woman. Suddenly you hear two gunshots ring out in the silent October sky._

_"What were you thinking Vicky, wait don't answer that, because you weren't thinking, well guess what, if we hadn't gotten here in time, and if you were bitten, we would have shot you also!", Puck yelled at me, then he turned to Trinity and said,"Obviously there are more then one, so we better get going, before anymore come."_

_End Flashback_


End file.
